No Longer Trustworthy
by HardCoreShennyFan
Summary: Sheldon cheated on Penny with one of her best friends, & and is now heart-broken... She wrote him a letter of she feels now. What she doesn't know is if he did or if it was planned... :'( READ, FIND OUT, REVIEW, & FOLLOW... :)
1. Why did you do this?

Love the Way You Lie

This story is a letter, written by Penny, saying how much she hates Sheldon... She is HEARTBROKEN, for eternity and can't move on with her life.. This is a letter describing her feelings towards him... She includes EVERYTHING she has experienced with him... Rated M for sexual situations and some violence.. Title from the song by Eninem _Love the Way You Lie_ with Rihanna... **Warning: if you are not into Shenny or AU then DO NOT READ Turn away NOW! REVIEWS WELCOME... :) **

* * *

_Dear Sheldon,_

Why would you do this to me?/3 You broke my heart into a million pieces... We had the most special and wonderful relationship. Or did we? Anyway, I thought you were honest, loyal, trustworthy, and every good word in the dictionary, but I guess my feelings did not matter, right? Damn right, they didn't. Right now, all I want to do right now is crawl into a hole and die. My soul is DEAD! I hate you AND Amy right now! Both of you WERE my best friends You lied to me, this whole time, it's son unfair... Did I do something to make you do... THAT?! FUCK YOU!

You always made me cum when you were in me. The way you felt inside me... Oh my god, you always filled me with your pleasure... God, that felt good... The way you touched me in every place I never even knew existed. WOW!

I should've stayed with Leonard, he was faithful, honest, and lovable. He would never do that.. He loved me for real... He warned me that you were capable of doing evil things. I didn't believe him. After I found out about what you did, he was really supportive and comforting.

Hope you figure out what you did... SERIOUSLY, hope that! Response to this letter going against you ASAP...

_**Sincerely, you ex-girlfriend, Penny**_

_**P.S. You need to move out of my apartment as soon as we had the talk. You broke my soft, tender heart... **_


	2. Sheldon

Chapter 2_ Please Listen

_**Thank you for the reviews! They are really appreciated! Although, One pissed me off, from a guest, it said, "Ridiculous premise that is beyond ludicrous. Horrifically bad."**_

_**Guest= Didn't you read the summary? It said "IF YOU ARE NOT INTO AU, THEN DON'T READ!" Besides, this is my first fanfic for Shenny... Please don't post a bad review if you do NOT like it!**_

_** I would like to thank Jislane35 for trying to help me!:D**_

_** ENOUGH WITH THE TALKING, ON WITH THE STORY:**_

* * *

After Sheldon received and read Penny's letter, he yelled in anger and said, "This is not true!" He read it a couple more time, trying to understand what she meant by "Freakin' Cheater." After he finished reading the letter, he pulled out a _Word Document_ and started typing:

_Dear Penny. _

_I assure you I did not engage in coitus with Amy. I would never do anything to make you have anger and hatred emotions towards your person. You know my feelings towards you. PLEASE UNDERSTAND! The percentage of me being unfaithful to you is ZERO! I know Leonard has something to do with this FUCKIN' lie! (Pardon me, for my crude language) I agree that we DO need to talk about this situation, I DO! Please don't ban me from your beautiful, multi-color apartment... You and I have a physical, emotional, and verbal relationship that means a lot to me and my soul… Please do not make me grovel for your forgiveness. You made the person that I am right now. You've made me feel special… Like I'm the only human being that you LOVE! Ask my mother and Meemaw… They know the whole situation; I called them after I finished reading your strongly-worded letter for me… We__** DO **__need to talk about this awful situation! _

_LOVE,_

**_DR. SHELDON COOPER_**

_p.s. I WOULD never be unfaithful to you… _

After he finished typing his sentimental letter, he printed the letter, placed into an envelope, walked towards her apartment, and placed it under door… He knew she was working tonight, so he didn't get afraid of getting caught…

**A/N: SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT! THIS IS HOW IT'S WRITTEN IN MY NOTEBOOK .Thanks for understanding! Anyway, thank you for reading! Review, if you LIKE ****the story and want me to continue this story! WILL POST REALLY SOON! **


	3. Flashback to the Situation

Chapter 3- Who's Behind the Lie?

**Anyway, thanks for the SUPPORTING reviews! They make me excited and inspired of continuing this story full of suspense, drama, mystery, and romance... **

**I would like to say "Thank You! to ****_Jislane35, nertoood14, Risknight, ontheledge, and ses1515 _****for the continued support and inspiration on my first fic... **

**SPOILER= You will find out what Leonard said to Penny... He and Amy are behind all of this situation.**

**Enough talking. To the story right away!=**

* * *

_10 days ago..._

Leonard walked towards Penny's apartment and knocked on her door:

"Hey, Leonard, what's up?" she asked.

"I need to tell you something. BAD..." he said, looking upset.

"Sounds serious. Come on in." letting him in. She sat down on the far-end of the couch and Leonard sat down on the green office chair (Sheldon bought it a month ago for lumbar support.)

"Um... I don't know how to start..." he said, disappointed.

"What's wrong, Leonard? Is it about Sheldon?" she asked, puzzled.

"Lucky guess... Anyway, he did something REALLY crappy. Like CRAPPY..." he said... "What do you mean?" she asked, concerned.

"Amy said that she and Sheldon... had sex." he admitted... She gasped quite loudly. "What? When? Why?"

"She said that them having sex has been happening since July... She explained that they've doing that because he said that you don't "SATISFY" him. Even when he reached orgasm."

She started tearing up and shaking like a mini earthquake hit her. "I'm sorry," he said, sympathetically.

"How could he do this to me!" she screamed in frustration.  
"You know how he is, I tried to warn you, but you didn't listen." Pulling her into a tight hug.

"Look I have to go, Penny. Hope you think what's going to happen with Sheldon. I'm sorry." he stood up and left the apartment.

* * *

Penny spent all night crying for his betrayal on her heart and soul. She was trying to forget about him by drinking (and is in) two bottles of wine. Then she received a text. It was Sheldon:

_Penny vintage video game night. Are you coming or not? So you can be teammate for tonight instead of Leonard.- Sheldon and Penny=LOVE FOREVER_

She ignored the text and continued drinking to put her pain away. She now had red and sore eyes from all the tears she shed. And continued crying until she was quickly asleep.

* * *

After losing to Sheldon and Raj, Leonard went to his bedroom and called Amy:

_L= She fell for it. She actually thinks you had sex with him  
A=Good, you need to tell her that we've been in love for 1 year and a half.  
L=But, Amy she's been hurt too much  
A=Look do you want more sex from me or not? Besides, we have to get revenge on them for betraying us!  
L=Amy plea... Fine we need to keep up the plan on the works. What do you want to do now? Do we photoshop a photo of you kissing him?  
A= Yes, but not kissing. Making out. That would be even better.  
L=Where do I get one? Do you have pictures of you and him doing that?  
A= You know what? I do. I took some before we broke up the roomate agreement. I will send you the pictures in 2 minutes so you can print them.  
L=Okay, look I have to go. The plan works great. When do we meet?  
A=Tomorrow night, around 9:30. At the same place we always we meet... Be ready. Bye.  
L=See ya._

* * *

**A/N: Here's what happened for Penny writing the letter to Sheldon. What do you think? Is it evil? Hope you liked it! Fourth chapter spoiler: Penny and Sheldon will talk about what's happening. Will she believe him? Find out very soon. POST SOON! Good night! :3**


	4. The Argument

Chapter 4- Argument

_"*knock*knock*knock*Penny_  
_*knock*knock*knock*Penny_  
_*knock*knock*knock*Penny" _he silently knocked. "Please open the door. I know you don't work today. I have an eidetic memory."

She woke up with a bang in her head when she heard Sheldon knock. "Go away, two-timer! Go fuck yourself!" she yelled with anger.

He knew her door was unlocked, so he just opened the door."What the hell, Sheldon?! What do you want?"

"What you heard about my 'cheating guts' is not true. I would never be unfaithful to you. You know how much you mean to me." he said, getting closer to her.  
"Please, Sheldon I know your system, For example, you buy a new toy robot, you play with it twice, then you buy a new one, leaving the other in your closet, and... you know what I mean." she said, with tears in her eyes.

"Let's talk this throu gh, Kitten. You know my schedule, correct? Do you think I would have time to have coitus with... someone?" he asked her.

knock*knock*knock* "Just so you know, Sheldon. We need to talk SERIOUSLY, before I head to work. she told him. "I understand." he said.  
"Are you Penny Queen?" the d elivery man asked. "Yes." she responded."Here's your packet. Sign here." she signed and he handed her the packet.  
"Thank you." she started opening the packet and pulled out pictures and a shirt.

"Hey, that's my shirt. I couldn't find it yesterday." he told her. She was going through the pictures and gasped.  
"What the fuck is this, Sheldon?!" showing him the pictures. "What fresh hell is this? AMY!" he yelled. He saw a picture of him and Amy making-out." FREAKIN' TWO TIMER! When did this happen?!"

"It was before the relationship agreement was broken. I swear!" he yelled. "Really, then why is your shitty shirt stinks of Amy's perfume and sex? Huh?! Explain yourself, bitch!" she yelled with fury and hatred in her heart. "I DID NOT have COITUS with Amy! UNDERSTAND that!" he yelled at her. She looked at him, anger in her eyes.

"FINE, don't believe me, Penny! Hell with this bullshit! I did have COITUS with Amy! You believe whatever you want! The relationship is 'torn up' GOODBYE, Penny!" he stormed out and slammed the door.

* * *

When he left, she started crying like never before in her life... She grabbed her phone and called Bernadette for consolation...

* * *

**A/N: This is what happened with them. What do you think? too sad or scary? Review if you LIKE the story and recommendations! Thanks! Will POST soon! Good night! :D**


End file.
